


The One I Lost

by Captain_Kiri_Storm



Series: Master and Slave [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: After Starkiller, Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Dominant Kylo Ren, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Kylo Ren, Rescue Missions, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, We Go Back in Time About A Year, slave!Finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8075098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Kiri_Storm/pseuds/Captain_Kiri_Storm
Summary: Kylo Ren thought he lost FN-2187 when Starkiller Base went to hell. It turns out that bastard Bala-tik wanted to punish the only people who got him crosswise with other gangsters. Or, in Kylo's case, the one person he still loves





	

Kylo Ren hated dealing with human scum like Kanjiklub, Bala-tik, Unkarr Plutt, and Blazine Netal. He **freaking** _hated_ it. So much that he would have delegated this job to Hux if it hadn't involved FN-2187. Or, as he called himself, Finn. It was a name that damned pilot, Dameron, had given to him. As much as Kylo tried to pretend that he didn't care about the trooper, he couldn't lie to himself. Finn was the reason why he still kept on fighting. He'd done some bloodwork once after Finn was badly injured during training. It had come back with the interesting tidbit that FN-2187 had enough Yavinese blood that he was capable of delivering children.  Kylo had filed that away for later and made sure to use a barrier.

He paced in the big bay, trying to keep his calm. Very few men would mess with a pissed of Sith Lord. Kylo was a Knight of Ren and a different thing from a Sith. But the others didn't need to know that. If it made him all the more fearsome and made the scum more interested in obeying him, so be it. But he was getting his Finn back. He didn't just miss the sex. He missed being able to hold another human being without getting looked at. None of the others even came close to Finn. He missed the man and that was probably going to cause a problem.

A battered ship coasted into the bay. Kylo paced and waited, not bothering to look at it. It was only when the gangplank hissed open and a greasy man wearing filthy robes came down. Kylo barely spared the man a second glance beyond touching him with the Force.

"If your men raped him, it would be better for you to be _dead_." Kylo turned around slowly, his gaze hidden behind his helm. Bala-tik didn't say anything if he reacted at all. Good. Kylo was counting on that. He touched the Force and searched the hip for Finn. He felt the other man, battered but alive.

"I'm not responsible for my crew," Bala-tik purred. He came up beside Kylo. "If they wanted to sate their lusts on--"

"The property of a Sith Lord?" Kylo hissed. "I did not take you for a fool. Clearly, you wish to prove me wrong."

Bala-tik touched his comm. Kylo forced himself not to turn around as the men came down the gangplank. From the sounds of things, Finn was fighting them. Kylo allowed himself to smile behind the mask. Now that Finn was no longer in the First Order, he could finally come inside the trooper's ass without fear of impregnating him. "There is the matter of payment."

The lightsaber sprang to life in his hands. Kylo slashed the man across the face. He didn't look at the bound and gagged man on the floor. He didn't need to look at Finn and become enraged. Kylo forced Bala-tik back. "Your payment is not being cut down where you stand."

Bala-tik took the hint. Kylo watched as the ship left before cutting the bonds from Finn's wrists. The trooper stood unsteadily. Kylo noted over his injuries with a cool eye. It looked like several ribs were broken, his left shoulder dislocated, burns down the entirety of his body, and more gashes than Kylo wanted to think about. There were gashes in places that didn't need gashes. Finn stumbled a few too many times for Kylo's tastes. He scooped the trooper up and carried him through the _Finalizer_ 's halls. If anyone noticed, they said nothing.

Finn was too silent. His head lolled as Kylo settled him in the bath and started pulling off the blood stained clothes. The man twisted his head and looked at Kylo with a glimmer of recollection.

"Kylo?"

"I'm here." He helped Finn sit up. Already, he was calm around the younger man. Finn could always soothe the storm inside of him. "This is what happens when the little stormtrooper runs away from the First Order. Don't let your little virgin ass get captured and sent to Nar Shadda."

Finn laughed weakly. Kylo bit down his anger at the burns on his legs and the way his pubic hair had been singed off. "I'm not a virgin, Kylo. And I think you know that."

"What happened?"

"I was on patrol," Finn sighed. He allowed Kylo to help him. It was odd how they transitioned back into their old roles. Finn leaned on him. Kylo allowed him to get on the bed when he hadn't even dried off. "We slipped up. It happens."

Kylo drew himself beside the trooper and stroked the area that was bare of hair. Finn mewed and turned away. He didn't want to look at the burns that decorated Finn's cock and balls. Finn knew him. Finn knew Kylo wanted him. He wasn't fighting because he was so tired. If Kylo wanted to rape him, he wouldn't be able to fight back. "What did they _do_ to you?"

"Kylo... _stop_ ," Finn managed. "I really don't wanna be touched there, okay?"

There was going to be hell come morning, when Finn felt well enough to fight, but Kylo needed his trooper right now. So he curled up beside the bare skinned man and just held him. Kylo wouldn't ask for sex until he was sure Finn could do this. He didn't want to hurt Finn the same way Snoke had hurt him.


End file.
